Ashton Irwin/Trivia
Ashton has really big hands. * He loves the spanish language (He said it interview) * The boys say Ashton has smelly feet, but apparently he had great foot hygiene until someone spilt a beer down his shoe. * He is in love with Will Smith. * His favorite singer is Jim Morrison. * He used to be in a band called "Swallow The Goldfish". * Ashton’s favorite TV show is Family Guy. * His favorite movie is Pursuit of Happyness. * A few weeks before the band recorded their EP, Ashton always thought EP meant Episode. * He is Australian, Irish, and American. * Ashton has a weird obsession with Karl Stefanovic. * Ashton likes to play on Ikea furniture. * He says he is 6 feet tall, and all the boys are pretty much the exact same height. * Ashton’s favorite childhood memory is the first time he played the drums in front of an audience. * He would date a fan. * Ashton hated 5SOS before he joined. He says that they were always mucking around and forgetting words on their YouTube videos. * He loves the subject visual arts. * Ashton didn’t do Mathematics in year 12. * Ashton says he is good at ice skating. * He used to be a state level swimmer. * He joined 5SOS in December 2011. * Ashton says he listens to heavy metal. * Ashton likes banana milkshakes. * Ashton likes girls who are "unique and beautiful in their own way." * The boys say that Ashton is the best listener. * A girl tweeted Ashton asking if he would ever wear Crocs, and he replied with "guilty". * Ashton said he forgets his keys and has to climb through the toilet window all the time. * Ashton said he couldn’t live without Luke, Calum and Michael. * Ashton said he loves both summer and winter. * His biggest fears are needles and having his wrist broken. * Ashton’s favorite album is Trey Songz Chapter 5. * Ashton says he really likes some of The Wanted’s songs. * His lucky number is 18. * Ashton loves Reece Mastin. * Ashton has a nickname that only his family calls him. * He wants to have a huge concert and donate all the money to charity. * Ashton said he auditioned on the Australian version of The X Factor in November 2010. * He didn’t have his first kiss until he was 16. * Ashton has lost his license before. * He likes chicken noodles better than beef. * Ashton’s favorite brand of shoes is Vans. * Ashton’s favorite Lipton ice tea flavor is peach. * He is scared of the dark. * Ashton does not like olives. * Ashton’s favorite food is spaghetti. * His dragon name is Balthasaur. * Ashton loves Coldplay. * He has broken his arm and his wrist before. * Ashton loves blonde jokes. * His favorite color is red. * Ashton loves Caramel Koalas. * Ashton says he would want to be stuck in an elevator with Koshi from Sunrise. * When asked what was his favorite thing about touring, he replied: "When the crowd screams your songs back at you! It’s the most amazing thing ever." * Ashton likes Justin Bieber. * Ashton is Christian. * He is the most sensitive one in the band. * Ashton got his first drum set when he was 8 years old. * If Ashton could collaborate with one of his favourite male and female singers he said it would be Alex Gaskarth & Rita Ora. * Ash says he is the most embarrassing member of 5SOS. * Ashton’s favorite song to play live is "Year 3000". * Ashton snores a lot. * Ashton says his favorite Disney movie is Hercules. * Ashton wants a band turtle. * Ashton’s favorite All Time Low song is Lost in Stereo. * Ashton’s favorite song right now is Singing with the King by Go Radio. * Ashton’s favorite Justin Bieber song is Right Here. * Ashton used to wear glasses until he lost them. * If Ashton wasn’t doing music, he said he would be a music teacher. * Ashton said he would take Calum if he was stranded on a deserted island. * His ex-girlfriend’s name is Jasmine Dorhauer. Their relationship lasted for about a year. * Other than the drums, Ashton can play the saxophone, piano and guitar. * Ashton’s parents are separated, and his dad is not around. * Ashton’s favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate chip. * Ashton drew a butterfly on a fan’s wrist so she’d stop cutting herself. * One time, Ashton was trying to use a movie theater ticket dispenser as an ATM. * Ashton used to work at KFC. * Ashton has a One Direction poster in his room. * Ashton old Twitter username used to be @ashtonirwin5sos. * Ashton’s dog’s name is Indie. * About two years ago Ashton said he wanted the Nike tick as a tattoo on his foot. * If Ashton were a girl for a whole day, he would go shopping because he says, as a guy, he can’t shop with a passion. * Ashton claims he texts like a 12 year old girl. * Ashton likes his tea/coffee filled with sugar and milk. * Ashton’s favorite food is pineapple. * He was attacked by a herd of ducks. * He hates ducks. * Ashton is allergic to cats. * Ashton said his celeb crush was John Mayer and he would turn gay for him. * Ashton has made it clear that he does not like Andrew Garfield or any of the movies of the Amazing Spiderman series. * He had appendicitis one time and went to the hospital for it sometime in October, 2014. * If he could be someone else for a day, he'd be Chad Kroeger from Nickelback * Ashton likes Dragon Ball Z Category:Trivia Category:Ashton Irwin